Carpe Diem, Phineas
by WasaChii
Summary: This is a yaoi... :P INCEST WARNING xD Everybody's out of town, so what happens when Phineas and Ferb are left alone? Will anything ever be the same?
1. May Horror Leave To Romance?

**Carpe_Diem logged on  
British_Silence logged on**

Carpe_Diem: Hi, Ferb! :DD

British_Silence: Hey…

Carpe_Diem: So, what are we going to do today?

British_Silence: … _I know what I want to do…_

Carpe_Diem: Really? What? :DD

British_Silence: Nothing… So, what are the others up to?

Carpe_Diem: Oh, okay… Well, Candace is staying overnight at Jeremys, Mom and Dad are still at their vacation, and the fireside girls are camping outside in the forest, Baljeet and Buford are out town, to visit Baljeets uncle… So, I guess it's just us :DD

British_Silence: Oh… Well, I'm going downstairs to you now, and then we can watch some movies?

Carpe_Diem: That's great! I'll make popcorn, see you in a sec! :DD 3

**Carpe_Diem logged off  
British_Silence logged off**

* * *

**[Ferbs P.O.V]**  
Wow… I just think my heard skipped a beat. I can't help but smile over Phineas' adorableness. I closed my laptop, and went downstairs, to see Phineas stand in front of the microwave impatiently, looking at the countdown, waiting for it to reach zero, and hear the beep, signaling for the popcorns to be ready and eatable. His laptop was standing on the kitchen table, the display shining brightly.

"Hey, Phin!" I called, seeing him turn around, giving me one of his sweet smiles.  
"Hey Ferb! So, wadda'ya wanna watch?" Oh, that sweet, sweet voice of Phineas'.

I grinned, as I lowered my voice, and made it deeper than it already was. "_**Horror…**_"  
I saw, as Phineas frowned, a horrified look, filled his eyes, showing how scared he got, when he heard that word. Though, I knew for all in the world, that Phineas couldn't disappoint his brother.

"Uhm… O-o-ok, t-then… Let's w-watch 'The Ring', s-shall we?" Phineas asked, his voice shaking lightly.  
I walked close up to him, hugging him, while smiling kindly at him. "I'll be right at your side, Phin, You have nothing to worry for, besides it's only a movie…"

* * *

**[Readers P.O.V]  
**Phineas smiled at Ferb, still he couldn't hold back his blush. It felt so nice to be embraced into that familiar, lovely warmth, which he was so you used to. "Thank you, Ferbooch…" Ferb smiled as he heard how Phineas used his full name, in that high-pitched voice of his. "No problem" Ferb smiled and leaded Phineas over to the couch, and put on the DVD.

Suddenly a beeping sound was heard. "That's the popcorns!" Phineas smiled happily and was about to sprint over after them, when Ferb hold him back. "Don't worry Phin, just relax, I'll go get them!" Ferb smiled at him, and went over to get the popcorn. He slipped the bag with popcorns open, and poured them down in a red bowl, while mumbling in a low voice. "_Here we go..._"

Phineas just silently watched his older step-brother as he did this, hugging his knees lightly, a amused face-expression filling his facial features. He couldn't help but stare in amazement over Ferbs gorgeous British looks. And as just any other fangirl, for him- fanboy, he had falled for his brothers accent too.

Ferb looked up, and saw Phineas was starring at him. This made him smile, but he hid it, by turning slightly to the left.  
"So, let's start the movie, shall we?" Ferb grinned lightly at Phineas, making him blush.

"S-sure…" Phineas smiled insecurely. Ferb placed the bottle of popcorns on their TV-table, putted on the DVD, and sat down besides Phineas. After 20 minutes, and a bag of popcorns, into the movie, Phineas was laying down crumbled, pushing himself closer and closer, if that's possible, into Ferbs warm figure and comforting embrace.

"Shh, Phinny it's only a movie…" Ferb hushed on him. Phineas gave a small whimper and buried his face into Ferbs chest. "I-i-I know, st-still it's c-creepy!" Phineas whined.

"Okay then, let's turn it off, shall we?" Ferb smiled at him, making Phineas blush and stammer. "O-ok…"  
As soon as Ferb had turned off the TV, Phineas begun relaxing, though he didn't move away from Ferb.

"So… What do you want to do now, Phinny?" Ferb asked silently, trying to hide his uncomfortableness, by Phineas resting his head at Ferbs shoulder.

"Dunno'… Hey, Wanna Play Truth or Dare?" Phineas asked Ferb hopefully, a big grin plastered to his freckled face. "S-sure…" Ferb agreed, abit taken back, by Phineas' suddenly happiness.

"Eh, I go first! Truth or dare Ferb?" Phineas smiled up at Ferb.  
"..'Pick Dare.." Ferb smiled back.  
Phineas smile suddenly changed into a evil smirk as he said "I dare you to… Yell 'I love you so much, Phineas Flynn!'!"  
Ferb smirked, then gathered all air in his lungs, before yelling loudly "I LOVE YOU, PHINEAS FLYNN!" afterwards planting a kiss on Phineas' check.

The last part of what Ferb did, made Phineas incredibly embarrassed and he blushed deeply.  
"W-what was that for?" Phineas stuttered. "_**That**_ was for being so incredibly cute!" Ferb smirked.  
Before Phineas even got to answer, Ferb had continued. "Truth or Dare?"

Phineas didn't even think about it, but answered quickly. "Truth!" Afterwards a huge grin  
planted to his face. Ferb smirked. _Hell, this was going to be fun…_

"Okay, Phin! If you'd get the chance to kiss anyone, you know like lovey dovey, who would it be?" Ferb asked curiously. God, how he wanted to know!

Phineas, on the other side, was embarrassed. He couldn't tell Ferb who he wanted to kiss.  
A confession like that would be totally embarrassing.  
Without knowing, Phineas blushed. Ofcourse Ferb took notice of this. And it plastered a smirk on his face.

"What? Is it really so embarrassing, huh?" Ferb chuckled, only making Phineas blush even more.  
"Well, I-i… It would probably be… Uhm-… It-uuh… Y-you?" Phineas answered insecurely while blushing, trying to avoid eye-contact with Ferb, who sure as hell looked surprised.

"Wait-… What, Me?" Ferb asked, not believing what he heard.  
"U-uh… Yeah…" Phineas replied, wanting nothing more than to sink into their couch.

"T-truth or Dare?" Ferb asked, not wanting to make Phineas feel uncomfortable.  
"D-dare, I guess?" Phineas answered, glad for the change of subject.

Ferb smirked. "Then kiss me.. . Just the way you imagine your first kiss…"  
Hell, this made Phineas blush. But also… It filled him with this lovely tickeling feeling.

"E-eeh… O-okay? Uhm…" Phineas shifted his position, so that his right-leg was between Ferbs legs, and he leaned in over Ferb, who just sat watching the trembling nervous Phineas, who tried to reach for Ferb.  
Phineas was completely red by now. Actually, I'd say he was blushing so much now, that you almost weren't able to see his freckles.

Phineas leaned closer to Ferb, half-lidded eyes glinting with love. This made Ferb more than aroused.  
But ofcourse, he hid it behind his smirk. By now, Phineas was 4 inches from Ferbs face.

"Damn, you look gorgeous…" Ferb growled. He couldn't help it, Phineas just looked so damn hot and innocent. The compliment made Phineas whimper, and he leaned in closer to Ferbs face.

Then he kissed him. And of course, Ferb wanted more than that, so he gently nibbled and licked Phineas' bottom lip, making Phineas gasp, Ferb seeing his chance to use his tongue.  
Ferb taste every corner, every tooth in Phineas' mouth, making him moan.

"Uh-.. Uuuh, F-Ferb…" Phineas couldn't help but moan.

_**This was definitely going to change everything ...**_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like a perv now... I just wrote a Drarry lime chapter for my Fanfic Honestly, and now this o3o  
I'm an awful crazy fangirl TT3TT  
But please... Enjoy the fanfic! :DD **


	2. Ah, Sweet Confusion

**A/N: Okay, there's been like... a long break since i wrote last time, and i'm very sorry ^^'''  
I'll do my best with these next chapters, and i'll try my best to satisfy you fangirls with my PhinErb fanfic xD  
Please, if you feel like, feel free to check out my Kuroshitsuji or Harry Potter fanfic too :DD**

* * *

**~Readers P.O.V~**

It had been 3 days, since _**that **_'incident', meaning their kiss, had happened. By their kiss, i mean Phineas and Ferbs kiss.  
Right after the kiss, Phineas had blushed crazily, afterwards 'eep'ed, then he had run upstairs, leaving Ferb more than confused.

But also, Ferb couldn't help but smile. He got to be Phineas' first kiss. After a while, he had went upstairs, to find Phineas asleep.  
He smiled warmly, at the sleeping figure of Phineas, as he went to sleep himself.

Candace came home the next day, ready to bust her brothers, only to find them meters from each other.  
She tried to talk to them, but everytime she confronted Phineas with it, he would only blush, and stammer himself away, and Ferb would only smirk.

Today, was the day their parents got home. And Phineas only wanted everything to dissapear and leave him alone.

* * *

**~Ferbs P.O.V**

"Watcha' doooiiin~?" _**Oh sweet mother of god, please go away-**_ "Isabella! Hi!"Ferb turned around, to see Isabella hang over Phineas, who was smiling at her. _**That smile belongs to me****,**** dammit!****  
**_Ferb, slowly raised from the ground, where he'd been sitting, sketching Phineas, until Isabella came around and spoiled it.

He didn't really hate Isabella, he just didn't like the fact that she was so lost in Phineas, only cause of his looks, and how Phineas was so damn oblivious to it!  
Ferb, was brought back to reality by Isabella's girly giggle, which made him wince, and he looked at her and Phineas again.  
Wait... weren't she closer to him now? Isabella turned and saw Ferb, giggling at him. "Hey Ferb!" Ferb gave a nod, in agreement, and turned to Phineas only to see him back at blushing.

Isabella seemed to notice how red Phineas had gotten too. "Hey Phineas, are you alright?"  
Phines nodded nervously and stammered "S-sure, but... I won't be needing you h-help today, so.. y-you can go home, right?"  
Phineas smiled, apologizing as Isabella frowned and said "Oh... Okay..."

As soon as Isabella had left, Ferb raised from his seat on the ground, and started walking over to Phineas, who panicked and tried to run to the house.  
Midway in Phineas' actions, Ferb managed to grab his wrist, and force him into the wall of the house.

"Why're you ignoring me?" Ferb looked stiffly at Phineas, who was, to say the least, shocked.  
"W-what?" Phineas managed to stammer.  
"You've been avoiding me lately... Why?"  
Phineas laughed nervously "Wh-what? No i h-havent.."  
"Yes. Yes, you have, now tell me why..." Ferb leaned closer to Phineas.

Phineas turned to look at his step-brother. He opened his mouth several times, and closed it again, before some sort of sound were finally able to break through this barrier of silence. "I kissed you..."  
Phineas was only stating the obvious. Ferb was about to answer, when Phineas talked again. "I thought you'd hate me..."  
This confession of Phineas thoughts, made Ferb feel shocked, and a bit hurt, maybe. When he got his mind back together, he answered  
Phineas calmly and gently. "Now, why would i hate you Phin? I was the one who made a move on you, and i even growled compliments to you! If anything at all, i'd say i love you!" Ferbs eyes widened same time as Phineas'.

'Did-... D-did he just say he... L-loves me?' Phineas thought. He blushed madly as he kept starring into Ferbs eyes.  
Then he pushed Ferb away and ran upstairs, locking himself inside the bathroom.  
'No-... No, Ferb is just playing with me...' Phineas' eyes went red, and tears spilled over. He heard Ferb call his name, and he heard him run upstairs, but he refused to act against it. Ferb knocked violently on the door.

"Phin! Phineas come out of there, i wanna talk to you!"

But Ferbs voice was void as Phineas searched the bathroom for a razor blade.

* * *

**Ooooh, aren't i just evil? I made the chap. update short AND ended it cliché with lots of drama!  
You now may crucifice me, and call me worlds worst author. Cause i am.  
Really i am doing my best, lately i've just been working with Kuroshitsuji, and i'm working on 2 colabs, so...  
I'm just so sorry! But i promise to do a fair and lovely ending. One with smut and one without! xD**

**I love you guys, keep reading please! And review if ya'll feel like it! ~ :3**


End file.
